


My Boyfriend's Gonna Love You

by Dayglade



Series: Dayglade's Omegaverse [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Panties, Praise Kink, Saying Sir, Spitroasting, Sub Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Switch Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Alexis | Quackity, switch Karl jacobs, they're all betas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayglade/pseuds/Dayglade
Summary: Three betas, a chicken joint, and a night of steamy hotel sex. What more could you want from a one (technically two shh) shot?**Set within the same world as my other a/b/o fic but pretty much entirely independent from it so new readers absolutely welcome!**
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Dayglade's Omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192388
Comments: 12
Kudos: 397





	1. The date

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy date in the first chapter,
> 
> Smutty smut in the second. 
> 
> (Just in case anyone wanted the date without having to read my self-indulgent take on a karlnapity threesome)
> 
> Enjoy! (Also check out my other a/b/o fic if you want I guess)

Sapnap stood in front of the mirror, taking steady, deep breaths. He was so nervous. Fuck, why was he so nervous? It was just a couple looking for sex, right? It certainly started like that. 

Karl had just been standing in the train station, staring intensely at the 'arrivals' board as though he could will it to grow a mouth and just  _ tell him _ which train to get on. Sapnap knew he was American, he could just tell. He'd seen that confused and frustrated look before in his own reflection. Perhaps that was what made him so uncharacteristically bold.

"Hey there, cutie." Sapnap said, ensuring that each word positively dripped with his Texan accent. "May I help you? You're lookin' a little lost." 

The beta blushed, smiling warmly. "How could you-"

"It's a gift. First time in the UK?" The cute beta nodded. "I totally get it. Where are you headed?" 

The beta told Sapnap the name of his desired station, the pair realising that they were both going the same way. Sapnap's stance was inviting, obvious that he was putting himself forward for courting. The beta responded positively, making his own stance receptive and submissive-- a way of establishing a power dynamic among courting betas.

"So what brings a cutie like you all the way out here?" Sapnap flirtatiously asked, cheekily winking as their train arrived.

"My name is Karl. My boyfriend and I are here on vacation-"

_ Boyfriend. _

"-and we're planning on staying for around a month." 

"Oh, your boyfriend. Uh that's cool." Sapnap respectfully stepped back a little, making it obvious with his stance that he acknowledged the beta's mate and withdrew his advances. "So, a month? Kinda a long time for a vacation." 

To Sapnap's surprise, Karl didn't waver, seemingly now _taking on_ the more inviting stance and putting _himself_ out there for Sapnap's consideration.

"Yeah, well we both work online so there's no rush to get back." Now it was Karl who stepped forward. "Besides, we're very open to the idea of finding something to stay for. What was your name again?"

"Uhh, I'm Sapnap."

"Ooh 'Sapnap', eh? I like it. In fact I could  _ definitely _ see myself screaming it, begging on my knees for more… if that's something you'd be into…"

Sapnap swallowed hard. "I uh- I don't really understand. You have a boyfriend, right? Are you like, unhappy or something?" 

"Oh not at all," Karl chuckled as he shook his head. He had a really cute laugh, Sapnap noted. "But we're a very open couple. Actually we've been looking for a third for quite some time now."

"Is that so?" Sapnap rumbled, his stance once again growing bolder.

The pair had continued to exchange flirtations for the duration of the journey, the dialogue ending in Sapnap getting the cute beta's number as well as his discord. They said goodbye, under the promise that Karl would be in contact soon. 

"My boyfriend's gonna love you," he said, planting a quick kiss on Sapnap's cheek as the train door closed. Fuck, he smelled really good this close.

Since then, a group chat had been created containing the trio. The boyfriend, Sapnap later found out, was another beta named Quackity. The couple had each given Sapnap their social media profiles, letting him see what they looked like. Karl was incredibly cute, his soft eyes and bright smile present in almost all of his photos. But this other guy, Quackity, was extremely handsome too. Sapnap's heart fluttered when he first saw his face, his deep brown eyes. Most of his posts were videos of him being goofy, but he'd such an undeniably endearing presence, Sapnap wanted to meet him so bad. 

He was just as funny in the dms as he was in his videos. Sapnap spent endless nights irresponsibly messaging with the beta couple for hours. Finally, all the flirting culminated in Karl coming to Sapnap and asking for restaurant recommendations as he wanted to see him again, and for him to meet Quackity in person. 

Naturally, a smaller establishment a couple of towns away had come to mind, their chicken being  _ unfathomably _ good, as he assured the pair. Plus Sapnap had a couple of good friends in that area, people he could safely go to if his date with Karl and Quackity went extremely pear-shaped. He made sure to give Dream and George a heads up that even if they were balls deep down each other's throats, he would break in without hesitation to escape his potential assailants, something the couple reluctantly agreed to. 

So here he stood, getting ready for his big date and feeling almost sick from nerves. 'If it all goes wrong,' he thought to himself, 'at least I get a good meal out of it.'

Sapnap stepped off the train, making his way to the restaurant on foot, estimated to arrive exactly on time. He lingered by the entrance for a moment, taking a few deep breaths, ensuring that his outfit was presentable. He'd a white headband keeping his wavy-length, black hair out of his eyes. He'd applied some black eyeliner, smudging it slightly in a way he knew made his grey eyes smokey and seductive. A white button up, with the top few buttons undone, as well as a pair of black pants were Sapnap's choice in attire. He looked good, he _knew_ he looked good, so why did he feel so insecure?

"Uh table for three, under the name Jacobs?" Sapnap finally said to the server. 

"Hm, ah yes! The other members of your party are already here. Follow me, please."

Sapnap took one final deep breath as he made his way through the restaurant. The table came into view, Karl and Quackity both sitting and in the middle of their conversation, laughing and smiling. They noticed Sapnap approaching and, as they did, their smiles only grew to twice the size. 

"Sapnap! You made it!" Karl called out, standing to hug him. 

"Damn, Karl was right. You  _ are _ even more attractive in person." Quackity too now rose, sticking out his hand for Sapnap to shake. "I'm Quackity, nice to finally meet you." 

Sapnap took the hand, raising it to his lips and kissing the knuckles. "Sapnap. Nice to meet you too." 

"Oh my god, literal sparks." Karl piped up, his eyes bright and twinkling. "This is gonna be amazing."

And Karl was right, the three betas immediately hit it off, a constant flow of playful jokes and flirtatious banter filling the air around the table. Sapnap was relieved to find that he'd just as much chemistry with the couple in person as online. He'd been a little scared that he'd feel excluded but such was never the case. Quackity and Karl always seemed to make an effort to fill Sapnap in, to provide context to their anecdotes where necessary. 

By the time the main courses had arrived, Sapnap was barely even interested in the food, totally enamoured by the betas with whom he was dining. He was hungry alright, just not for chicken. 

"So Sapnap, we never really discussed," Quackity casually mentioned, "you prefer to take or give? Either works for us, darling. I think you'll find us quite… flexible." 

"Uhh," Sapnap took a moment to think about this. He tended to top with men, though this was mostly due to his more stereotypically masculine appearance. Now presented with an opportunity to bottom, Sapnap wasn't sure if he wanted to let it pass. "I mean I'd consider myself pretty flexible too. Whatever works for you guys."

Karl giggled delightedly, shooting Quackity a mischievous glance. "We were so hoping you'd say that." 

By the end of the meal, Sapnap could already feel himself quite aroused and eager for what events would proceed. Quackity and Karl had insisted that they pay for the bill, assuring Sapnap that he would be well taken care of for the duration of their partnership.

"Our hotel is located in the city. Would I be correct in assuming you'd be interested in coming back with us?" Quackity asked, his sensual tone really affecting Sapnap in a way he hadn't anticipated, but warmly welcomed. 

"Yessir. I think you would."

"Oh 'Sir', I'll have to remember that for later." Quackity added with a wink. Sapnap felt his breath hitch at the comment.

Shortly after, an Uber was called for the lovebirds. Sapnap was waiting outside the restaurant, Karl wrapped around his waist, Quackity running his hand through Sapnap's hair tantalisingly slowly. Sapnap felt himself folding under the affectionate touches, practically gone by the time the Uber had even arrived. 

Sapnap sat in the back with Quackity, Karl in the front making light conversation with the driver. A hand reached over to Sapnap's thigh, resting there and causing Sapnap's heart to race. Quackity turned his head to look at Sapnap, but turned away before Sapnap could look back. 

The hand rested on his thigh for the entire journey, Sapnap beginning to feel himself growing harder and needier from the lack of stimulation, imagining where that hand could be going. Eventually, the car pulled up to the couple's hotel, Sapnap quite surprised to find out that it was a luxury establishment near the middle of the city. 

Online work must pay well. 

Sapnap stood slowly, carefully trying not to knock his boner, lest he lose himself before they even got started. As Quackity walked in front, leading the way to their room, Karl walked beside Sapnap, his hand purposefully brushing past his hard crotch, forcing a soft, involuntary whimper to fall from Sapnap's lips.

"I like that sound," Karl whispered into his ear. "I hope I'll be hearing it some more later." 

Sapnap nodded, picking up the pace and encouraging the other betas to do the same. 

The room was massive. Actually it was several rooms, larger than most people's apartments. As soon as Sapnap stepped through the door, he felt someone pull him in for a deep kiss, while a second pair of hands worked to take off his pants and boxers. 

That was the moment that Sapnap knew for sure that he was in for an unforgettable night. 


	2. The bit that comes after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! This is just smut. Duh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to write and for wHY
> 
> Deadass, no more threesome smutshots from me in the future. Shits is hard to stage.
> 
> (Hope this is readable, I nearly deleted my account three times while writing it xx)

Naked and needy, Sapnap was led to a massive bedroom, with a bed large enough to comfortable sleep a small army. 

Karl seemed to disappear as Quackity began stripping. He'd been wearing a dark blue, silky shirt, more of the buttons already undone than fastened. Taking his time unbuttoning the final few, he teased Sapnap, watching where his hungry eyes lingered. 

Once the shirt was off, beautiful, tanned skin was unveiled and all Sapnap could think about was touching it, rubbing his hands over the beta's gorgeous chest and feeling the warm flesh beneath his fingers. He wasn't sure why he was holding back, realising that he was literally only in the hotel room for sex anyway. 

Sapnap stalked over to Quackity, wrapping his arms around his back and pulling him in close before he began running his hands along Quackity's abdomen. Fuck, his skin was so soft, his muscles subtle but so firm. 

"You like what you feel?" Quackity rumbled. 

"Mmm, yes Sir," Sapnap replied, reveling in how Quackity's breath hitched at the honorific usage. 

"You'd better call me that again, beta. In fact, you'd better call me that for the rest of the night. Understood?" 

"Yes," Sapnap kissed Quackity's pectoral muscle. "...Sir." He started kissing down the golden torso in front of him, savouring every piece of contact. "May I leave marks, Sir?" 

Quackity grumbled out a noise of support and Sapnap began again, biting down tenderly on various spots. Above, he heard Quackity's intoxicating, low moans after each new love bite.

Finally, Quackity reached down and seized Sapnap's chin, pulling him up to eye level and in for a deep kiss. Sapnap opened his mouth immediately while also pushing his own tongue against Quackity's, the resulting fight for dominance with no clear winner but, by all means, no losers. It was hard to remember to breathe, Sapnap was certainly struggling and it wasn't until Quackity pulled away that he really noticed how long he'd gone without oxygen.

Quackity once again grasped Sapnap's chin, his hand moving along to his jaw while he inspected the beta's face.

"Don't think we didn't notice your eye makeup, pretty boy." A thumb was run along Sapnap's waterline, inspecting the durability of the cosmetic product. "Be such a shame if we ruined it."

Karl now reappeared, carrying a tray with three cups of water and some lube. "We keep it in the refrigerator, nice and cool for us." Karl said, noticing how the tube had caught Sapnap's eye. He shivered at the thought of that cold gel in his most sensitive areas.

Now Karl began stripping, Sapnap feeling the air leave his lungs as he saw that Karl was wearing a pair of lacy, purple panties, the same deep shade as his nail polish. Had he really been wearing those all night, even for their dinner date?

"You don't think it's weird, right?" Karl asked, his voice somehow an intoxicating mix of whiney and bold.

"Not at all. I actually have a friend who-"

"Oh shut up," Karl hissed, pulling Sapnap in for a deep, wet kiss. 

As they made out, Quackity began to nibble down Sapnap's back. The sensation of so much going on was already close to overwhelming, but Sapnap realised he'd have to adjust quickly to the multidirectional attention so that he was ready for what would come later. 

Karl kept on his panties, turning and bending over as an invitation for Sapnap to inspect. Sapnap ran his hands along the shapely ass cheeks, gently slapping one and waiting for a reaction. A euphoric, high-pitched moan fell from Karl's lips.

"Aaahh~" The beta wiggled his hips, enticingly. "Again, Sapnap. Harder."

Happily, Sapnap complied, hearing the sweet sound once more. Quackity had now positioned himself on the bed, lying in such a way so that he could comfortably watch the show. 

"Go ahead," he called out. "Pull down his panties. Have a good look at what my Karlos has to offer you." Karl giggled playfully in response as Sapnap started to pull down the pretty underwear. He lightly tugged at Karl's ass cheeks, pulling them apart and practically drooling at the sight. Quackity took this as his cue, striding over to the lube and beginning to generously coat Sapnap's fingers and dick for him, Sapnap moaning at hint of stimulation, the semblance of a handjob, the taste of what was to come. 

"Please, Sapnap. I'm ready for you," Karl whined, his voice  _ dripping _ with need. 

Sapnap spent a few moments carefully stretching Karl, adding one finger, two fingers, three fingers, until he was quite satisfied. Then he removed them and lined up his dick with Karl's hole, entering slowly, savouring every second as he pushed in deeper and deeper, with Karl's constant moans making him more aroused than ever. Once fully in, Sapnap readjusted his stance so that he would be hitting Karl's prostate with every thrust. He paused. Sapnap didn't want to start just yet, figuring that this was his chance to indulge.

"Beg for me, Karl. Beg for what I can do to you." 

Karl let out one broken moan, clearly not expecting Sapnap to be so bold so early in the night. "Please, fuck me. Fuck me hard, Sapnap. Please, Sapnap. Fill me with your cum. Put on a good show for my beloved." 

A quick glance towards the bed revealed a beta with quite the look of enthrallment in his eyes. Sapnap winked at him, then turned his attention back to the beta below. 

"I'll put on a good show for Sir. Don't worry, Karl. I'll make you feel real nice, so nice and so full." 

With that, Sapnap made his first move, winding back and thrusting  _ hard _ . Karl practically screamed as his prostate was hit dead on after only the first motion. And once Sapnap knew for sure that he was in the right spot, his pace became relentless. Thrust after powerful thrust, moan after sweet, ecstatic moan. Sapnap was already close and could feel Karl tightening below him as he neared what would be his first climax of the night. 

"Karl, I'm close. Do you want me to pull out or-"

"In! In! I want you to  _ stuff _ me full of your cum, Sappy. Want to feel it inside me for the rest of the night. Want you to watch as it slowly dribbles down my thighs."

The image was admittedly tempting, irresistible even. How could Sapnap refuse? He came deep into Karl, moaning lowly as Karl screamed his name, fulfilling the promise he'd made that day that the station. The pair were left huffing and puffing for a moment before Quackity rose from the bed and caught Karl, relieving Sapnap of the responsibility. Sapnap was panting, his mind hazy. He stumbled his way over to the bed and collapsed on it, Karl shortly after being placed by his side. 

"Ugh, that was so good Karl. But Sir," Sapnap turned his attention towards Quackity, "I never even got to play with you-"

"Shh, Darling." Quackity commanded, sensually rubbing Sapnap's back in big, soothing motions. "That's all to come still. You were so good in the warm-up, and now you get to rest before the main event begins." 

Sapnap gulped hard, his heart racing at the thought of cumming again so soon. But he wanted it, he really, really wanted it. He wanted Quackity abusing his hole, showing him how wonderful it was to submit for once, to be fucked nice and hard. Then Sapnap remembered Karl, how pretty he was. And fuck, he also wanted to make Karl feel good too. 

_He wanted both at once_ , Sapnap realised, his dick already beginning to harden again at the notion. He wanted to feel completely full at both ends, to be used like a toy. And now, seeing the glint in Quackity's eye at the sight of Sapnap's growing hard-on, something told Sapnap that he wouldn't be waiting much longer. 

"How are you feeling now, Sapnap? Ready to play your part?" Quackity leaned over and kissed down Sapnap's back, making it arch so nicely. He was fully ready to bottom, to be submissive for Sir and to let Karl have his way with him.

Sapnap let a low moan escape. "Ohh~ yes, Sir. Ready for you and Karl, Sir." 

"Good boy. And any time you want to stop, you tap any surface you like three times, okay? Now..." Quackity climbed off the bed, gesturing for Karl to do the same. "On your knees, Sapnap."

How could he possibly disobey a command in such an erotic tone? Put simply, Sapnap couldn't, scrambling onto his knees and looking at Quackity, desperate for validation. 

"Such a needy sub. Even my Karlos doesn't look  _ this  _ desperate after already having cum once." 

"He looks so pretty, though," Karl giggled, pressing a hand to Sapnap's cheek and letting him nuzzle into it for a second before then tracing Sapnap's lips with his thumb. "Pretty, puffy lips. Will look so nice wrapped around my cock." 

In something of a daze, Sapnap tried to move into a position where he could start blowing Karl but was harshly stopped by the hand now at his jaw. Karl leaned in close to Sapnap's ear, whispering "all in good time, Sappy. Patience." 

Sapnap nodded, his pupils blown out. He didn't notice Quackity disappear from his view until he felt a new pair of hands seize his waist from behind. A quick glance back revealed that Quackity was also on the bed, kneeling up against Sapnap and slowly guiding him onto all fours. Karl passed the lube to Quackity who coated his fingers and began slowly, teasingly, running them around by Sapnap's entrance. The cold sensation was already enough to make Sapnap whimper. 

"Oh, I really do  _ love  _ when you make that sound, Sappy," Karl cooed in his ear, making him whimper once again. "Be loud for us, won't you? Loud as you can manage. Good boy." 

Sapnap frantically nodded, feeling a finger slowly push into this entrance. Fuck, it had been so long since he'd  _ felt _ this. Karl had now walked around to face Sapnap, granting him the perfect view of the beta in ecstasy while also lining up his dick tauntingly close to where Sapnap's mouth was.

A whimper, followed by a drawn out moan escaped Sapnap as Quackity added a second and third finger, moving them around and avoiding Sapnap's prostate masterfully,  _ torturously _ . Sapnap twitched and jolted whenever the cool fingers would come close, Karl cooing in his ear all the while, telling him how good he was being, how patient. 

All at once, the fingers withdrew, causing an involuntary whimper to fall from deep within Sapnap. 

"I love how your lips quiver," Karl gushed, "but I'd love them even more around my dick."

"You want me to-" 

"Please, Sapnap. Oh, pretty please." 

The begging was no longer necessary, Sapnap having already been staring at Karl's hard cock all the while he was stretched, drooling at the sight of it already dripping with precum. Sapnap crawled forward slightly, just so that he was in a position where he could take all of Karl in his mouth. His eager tongue starting working its way around the tip of Karl's dick, Karl's high-pitched moans serving as compelling encouragement. Then Sapnap formed a pretty 'O' shape with his mouth, fluttering his eyelashes seductively at Karl and then taking as much of him as he could manage. For such a cute thing, he was quite large-- not that Sapnap minded at all. 

Karl's moans were heightened astronomically in both volume and modulation by Sapnap's motions, accompanied by gasps and shrieks of pleasure. The beta's verbal additions made it easy for Sapnap to tell that he was doing something right. He was taking his time, slowly training himself to go deeper and deeper. 

Suddenly, Sapnap felt something by his entrance-- something cold and slippery. His eyes widened at the new sensation and began to tear up as he became progressively more desperate to have his rear end filled too.

"Remember, three taps if it gets too much. I'm going to enter you now." Sapnap moaned around Karl's cock in concurrence, wiggling his hips slightly as a way of enticing Quackity to hurry up already. "There's a good boy, so eager." 

Quackity went slow, allowing Sapnap to really  _ feel _ himself get fuller and fuller, all the while slowly travelling Karl's length. Once Quackity was in, he granted Sapnap a moment of stasis to savour the feeling before he started thrusting, slowly and gently. Sapnap soon realised that he wasn't going to have control of his neck for much longer, now opening his throat and making it as loose as possible. This ensured that, as Quackity thrusted, Sapnap would move along Karl in one swift domino effect.

The system worked perfectly. Quackity wasn't hard and fast like Sapnap had been earlier. No, he took his time, each pump forceful and perfectly hitting Sapnap's prostate, causing him to moan as his head was forced down Karl's length. It was incredible and overwhelming, but never to the point of discomfort. Sapnap let himself be used, fully bottoming out and just enjoying the feeling of the two cocks inside him. 

Now Sapnap was seriously starting to question why he didn't bottom more often. 

"I'm going to speed up now, Sapnap. Karlos? How's he doing, baby?" 

"Aaah~ he's taking me so well, so pretty and warm for me." Karl replied, affectionately locking eyes with Sapnap and beaming dazedly. 

"Good boy, very good. Remember to tap if you need to stop, we'll both warn you before we cum, okay?" Quackity slowed down as he waited for an explicit display of comprehension. It took the last of Sapnap's remaining strength, but he managed a nod and a quick thumbs up, causing the two betas around him to chuckle. 

Sapnap ended up being extremely grateful for the warning, Quackity now pounding significantly faster. Eyes now rolled back, Sapnap found himself gagging on Karl every few thrusts, the newly increased pace bringing Karl closer and closer to climax. Every so often, a tear would fall from Sapnap's eye as he gagged, taking with it traces of his remaining eyeliner.

Karl was the first to go, calling out in his soft, high voice "ah- Sapnap- aah- pull off now- I'm gonna- I'm gonna- " but Sapnap refused, craving the sensation of Karl's warm cum running down his throat, some perhaps spilling and dribbling along his chin. Karl's eyes gleamed and he finally came, moaning with Sapnap in a rapturous symphony.

"Oh, Sappy, oh Sapnap- ohh~ " 

"Mmmng mmmmmng~ "

Quackity had slowed down once more, giving Sapnap a chance to swallow before he choked. When his mouth was empty, Sapnap let out the loudest groan of his life, finally channeling all the pleasure he'd felt so far that had been muffled and near-silenced by the cock in his mouth. 

"Sapnap? Oh god, are you okay?" Quackity called out, completely frozen, terrified something had gone horribly wrong. 

The reality was quite to the contrary, and with his mouth once again available, Sapnap decided he wanted to take back some degree of control. 

"Of course I'm okay, Sir. The real question is, are you going to make me cum _before_ or _after_ I die of old age?" Sapnap dared a look behind himself, wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously. His head whipped back after an especially forceful thrust from Quackity. 

"There's my good boy, such a tease, so cute for me." Quackity's praise juxtaposed his rough thrusts so deliciously. Sapnap knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer, already on the verge of climax from sucking off Karl. And now with his prostate being so vigorously abused, he wasn't being left with much of a choice. The release would be so good but Sapnap knew that it would mark the end to a wonderful night. 

"Sir! Sir I'm going to-" 

"Me too, Sapnap. Let's cum together now, there's a good boy. Karlos, baby, come help our wonderful sub." Quackity gestured for Karl to come over and he kneeled on the bed beside Sapnap, wrapping his lubed up hand around his cock and pumping without restraint. 

The second Sapnap began to feel his asshole fill, he finally climaxed. The orgasm was explosive, such a beautiful release after an overwhelming build-up. Quackity's moans were entirely drowned out by Sapnap, whimpering and groaning and crying out Karl and Quackity's names. He collapsed next to Karl, Quackity quickly following suit.

The three betas found themselves laying together, sleepily cuddling on the bed, breathing heavily as everyone came down from their highs. Unbeknownst to Sapnap, Quackity shot Karl a look and that was the couple's cue to begin adorning every inch of Sapnap in kisses. 

How Sapnap had survived this long without experiencing this kind of  _ bliss _ , he wasn't sure. One thing he  _ was _ sure about though was that he wasn't ready to give it up, no way. 

Sapnap opened his mouth to speak, light sighs escaping unintentionally as the soft kisses continued. "Ahh~ can we do this again? Ahh~ p-please?"

"I think we were just about to ask you the same question, Sappy." Karl whispered, smiling kindly as he resumed kissing up Sapnap's right arm. 

"Of course, Sapnap. You've been so good, Karlos and I adore you." Quackity gushed, now running his hand through Sapnap's hair. "What are your plans for tomorrow night?" 

Tomorrow? So soon?

"Uh… n-nothing, Sir. Ahh~ are you inviting me back here?" 

"Absolutely, darling. You're so adorable, we cannot get enough of you." 

Before Sapnap knew it, his eyelids were growing heavy and his heartbeat was slowing. Karl quickly grabbed Sapnap a glass of water, ensuring that he drank before dozing off. 

"Rest up, baby. We'll resume tomorrow."

The night came to a close with Sapnap in the middle of the giant bed with two betas snuggled beside him. 

All in all, not a bad first date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. Hope you enjoyed this ONE-OFF smutshot :)
> 
> (never again)


End file.
